Je suis perdu Maître
by Iroko
Summary: La mort de sa mère, sa perte de contrôle face au côté obscur... L'amitié de Padmé n'est pas suffisante pour Anakin qui a l'impression de sombrer. Seul son maître pourrait le sauver. Mais l'acceptera-t-il après avoir découvert ce qu'il a fait ? Et ça sans compter les sentiments qu'Anakin lui a cachés jusque là...


Blabla de l'auteur : ayant vu le dernier Star Wars, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas encore fait de tour sur ce fandom. J'ai fait quelques recherches et trouvé quelques rares slash intéressants. Dommage qu'il n'y en ai pas plus en français. Mais du coup ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire un.

 **Je suis perdu Maître  
**

Anakin était perdu. Il avait perdu sa mère, s'était perdu dans le côté obscur et les mots réconfortant de Padmé n'avaient pas suffit à l'apaiser. Il avait l'impression de tomber, que tout ce qui lui était cher risquait de lui être arraché à tout moment, que le code Jedi lui refusait l'amour dont il avait besoin et que le côté obscur le lui concédait pour mieux le lui enlever.

L'amitié fusionnelle qu'il entretenait avec Padmé était déjà trop pour le sacro saint code Jedi. Mais bien pire était l'attachement le plus fort qu'il restait à Anakin après la mort de sa mère. Son maître. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Le parfait Jedi respectueux du code, même s'il s'en était un peu détaché pour défendre l'acceptation d'Anakin comme son padawan pour respecter la volonté de son propre maître défunt. Alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour une telle responsabilité, surtout avec un padawan aussi spécial et non formé.

Mais il avait fait de son mieux, et même s'il pestait sur les défauts de son apprenti, Anakin savait bien qu'il avait fini par s'attacher à lui. Comme un petit frère terrible. Et si Anakin l'avait un temps considéré comme ce grand frère un peu trop sérieux et responsable, il avait fini par éprouver d'autres sentiments à son encontre. Apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher n'empêchait pas les hormones de l'adolescence de bouillir. Anakin ne savait pas si la méditation Jedi était suffisante pour ses confrères, mais pour lui elle n'avait jamais été capable d'éteindre complètement le feu qui lui rongeait le ventre.

Mais pire que le désir irrépressible qu'il s'était mis à éprouver pour la gent masculine au physique avantageux, et le plaisir coupable qu'il s'autorisait parfois lorsqu'il avait l'assurance d'être seul un moment sous la douche, était la tendresse qu'il s'était mis à ressentir à l'encontre de son maître. Il n'avait plus seulement envie de ré-admirer le rare spectacle des abdos à nus d'Obi-Wan et de frissonner en essayant d'imaginer ce qui se cachait sous le pantalon - et trop souvent sous cette foutue tunique Jedi - non, il avait aussi envie de faire sourire son maître, de lui faire plaisir en lui offrant ses plats préférés, de lui masser les tempes quand il souffrait d'un mal de tête, de lui changer les idées quand leur mission devenait trop stressante...

Et surtout il avait envie de se bouiner contre lui. Qu'il l'étreigne fougueusement aussi, mais plus que la passion dévorante qu'il s'était mis à entretenir pour Obi-Wan, il voulait être là pour lui et le rendre heureux. Il aspirait à ça tout autant qu'à ce qu'Obi-Wan le réconforte et prenne soin de lui. Mais un tel attachement interdit par le code était contraire aux enseignements de son maître et s'est pourquoi Anakin cherchait son réconfort avec Padmé, tout comme les louanges un peu trop exagérées du chancelier Palpatine lui permettaient de mieux supporter les remontrances d'Obi-Wan quant à ses erreurs.

Mais leur soutien à tous les deux n'avaient pas autant de valeur que l'approbation et l'affection de son maître. Padmé ne pouvait comprendre les subtilités de la Force et le chancelier habitué à user de tous les moyens politiques nécessaires ne mesurait sans doute pas qu'on ne pouvait pas jouer de même avec le côté obscur de la Force. Anakin était perdu sur un frêle esquif au milieu d'une tempête et il avait besoin d'une ancre. Et la seule qui convenait était son maître, son ami, son amour. Il se sentait tellement sur le point de chavirer que plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Le code Jedi pouvait aller se faire foutre, soit son maître le sauvait soit Anakin sombrait.

\- Je suis perdu, Maître.

Peut-être que son appel à l'aide n'était pas très clair mais Anakin n'était plus en état de trouver les mots qui pourraient refléter l'état de son cœur. Obi-Wan était à même de sentir sa détresse dans la Force. À lui de voir s'il ouvrait son esprit pour prendre pleine mesure de la situation et auquel cas s'il lui fermerait la Force au nez en découvrant toutes ses fautes.

Ce qu'il espérait et craignait tout à la fois lui fut offert, comme le pudique Obi-Wan daignait étreindre son âme au sein de la Force, inquiet qu'il était par la détresse absolue de son padawan. Le soutien et l'inquiétude qu'il émettait fut comme une accalmie au cœur de la tempête avant qu'il ne découvre le pourquoi du tourment de son apprenti. Le choc qu'il ressentit s'ajouta au reste des remords qui rongeaient Anakin. Remords de décevoir son maître en ayant cédé au côté obscur à la mort de sa mère, de le dégoûter avec l'attirance impie qu'il éprouvait pour sa personne... Anakin était tellement dévoré par sa peur qu'il en devenait incapable de saisir les émotions d'Obi-Wan, laissant son cœur à nu à son "regard" mais se fermant à sa "voix".

Il n'avait même plus conscience d'avoir une présence physique quand deux mains vinrent soudainement saisir sa tête et le rappelèrent au monde tangible. Son maître se tenait face à lui, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Et plus que la confusion et les sentiments incertains face aux fautes de son disciple, c'était l'angoisse de le perdre qui se reflétait dans le regard d'habitude si sûr de lui.

\- Ani, reste avec moi.

Les larmes embuèrent les yeux d'Anakin alors que pour la première fois Obi-Wan franchissait un seuil de familiarité qu'il ne leur avait jamais permis. S'abandonnant au soulagement, le jeune homme se laissa aller sur le torse du plus âgé, pleurant sa souffrance et sa peur de perdre l'homme qui était devenu son pilier. Obi-Wan ne l'avait pas rejeté même si Anakin doutait encore de garder son affection passée à l'aune de ses fautes. Mais l'inquiétude continuait de sourde de son maître alors qu'il tâchait de le réconforter, lui frottant le dos alors qu'il les asseyait sur le canapé proche pour ne pas vaciller sous le poids de son disciple effondré.

La détresse d'Anakin sembla venir à bout du contrôle qu'Obi-Wan maintenait sur lui-même et le maître envoya valser le code Jedi en cédant à son tour à la peur de perdre son disciple. Les préceptes n'avaient plus aucune importance alors qu'il tentait de sauver Anakin de ses ténèbres intérieures, exprimant l'amour qu'il lui vouait autant au travers de la force qu'en caresses maladroites. Lui aussi connaissait l'attrait coupable dont Anakin souffrait, mais toute une vie dans le temple Jedi lui avait donné un contrôle qui lui avait permis d'éloigner voire de nier ces penchants indésirables.

Mais face à l'amour dévorant de son padawan, le maître Jedi ne pouvait plus contenir l'attirance qu'il avait tâché d'ignorer. Et bientôt leurs lèvres se joignirent et Obi-Wan sentit comme Anakin se raccrochait à lui, à l'espoir d'être aimé malgré qu'il soit si faible, qu'il soit si indigne d'être appelé Jedi et encore moins l'élu. Obi-Wan maudit Qui-Gon Jinn pour avoir posé ce fardeau sur les épaules d'un jeune enfant. Lui-même n'y avait jamais vraiment cru et à l'instant il lui semblait qu'Anakin n'était rien. Rien d'autre que l'élu de son cœur, un homme aussi flamboyant de vie et de Force que fragile. Un homme qui avait besoin d'amour plus que de discipline pour être sauvé.

Et Obi-Wan ne retint plus rien de l'amour qu'il avait jusque là laissé dormir dans son coin. Au diable la sagesse Jedi et la défiance du côté obscur, il aimait Anakin et voulait le sauver. Et si pour ça il devait renoncer à être un Jedi, tant pis. Qui-Gon devait bien rire de lui où qu'il soit, lui qui s'était si souvent fait tancer par son padawan pour ses tendances de Jedi gris. Mais bientôt Obi-Wan n'y pensa plus, perdu dans l'étreinte effrénée qu'il partageait avec Anakin, soulagé que celui-ci s'accroche à lui plutôt que de continuer à sombrer dans son abîme intérieur. S'ils devaient se perdre pour se sauver, alors ils se perdraient ensemble.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
